


Mother's Day

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Shannon is a dad, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Shannon and your little Mars-princess are preparing for Mother's Day.





	

“What are you guys doing?” You asked, seeing colorful pieces of paper scattered over the workbench and the floor. If you'd thought they were up to no good before you were definitely convinced when Shannon spun around, eyes wide in shock at seeing you home.  
“We're making-” The rest of your daughter's words were cut off by Shannon's big hand covering her mouth with an innocent look on his face.  
“Oh, you know...” He cleared his throat trying to buy himself time. “Nothing.”  
“'Nothing'?” You said incredulously, making a show of looking at the mess they'd made. “An awful lot of supplies for doing nothing, don't you think, Shannon?”  
“But daddy, you said that we were making a surprise for mommy, remember?” Your little Mars-princess happily reminded her daddy before going back to her drawing and you couldn't help but grin at the look on your hubby's face.  
“Millie, honey, mommy wasn't supposed to know that, remember?” Shannon bent down to look into her big brown eyes.  
“Know what?” You said happily. “I'm sorry, I must have zoned out, did you say something?”  
Millie looked up with a confused look on her face.  
“I said that-”  
“Why don't you go take a shower, babe and I'll clean up down here.” Shannon hurriedly cut Millie off before she could spoil the surprise again and you couldn't help but laugh at how adorable those two were together.  
“Alright, I love you both.” You walked up and kissed them before going to take a shower, Millie's questioning why she couldn't tell mommy about their surprise and Shannon, most likely for the 15th time, reminding her why.

“Happy Mother's Day!” Shannon and Millie threw fists of confetti into the air with big smiles and you quickly recognized the colorful papers from yesterday.  
“Aww, thank you, my darlings!” You brought Millie into your arms, hugging her and kissing her before Shannon reached for you both and pulled you into an embrace.  
“Happy Mother's Day, babe.” He grinned and kissed you in that way that just made your heart flutter in happiness.  
Millie however was as impatient as always and shoved a paper into your face, effectively cutting the kiss short.  
“What's this, sweetie?”  
Shannon let you go and you let Millie unfold the paper, revealing a big blob of colors.  
“I wanted to buy you a unicorn but daddy said we couldn't fit one into the house. So I drew one.”  
“They are very big after all.” Shannon winked and you reached out a hand to caress his cheek.  
“Yes, they are but it was such a good idea to draw me one instead. Thank you so much, Millie. I love it!” You kissed her cheek making her giggle. God you would never get tired of that sound! “You know what I'm going to do?”  
Millie shook her head.  
“I'm going to bring this to work and I'll put it by my desk so I can always look at it and think of you.”  
“I love you, mommy.” Millie hugged you harder and snuggled her face into your neck.  
“And I love you.” You petted her hair and caught Shannon looking at you with pure adoration in his eyes.  
_“I love you too.”_ You mouthed to him and was rewarded with the biggest grin you'd ever seen on his handsome face.


End file.
